Steef
The Steef is a legendary breed of centaur-like creatures, native to western Mudos, that appear to have the lower body of a horse, but in a giraffe's proportions with cloven hooves, the upper body of a gorilla, and a head similar to a lion's. Grubbs have always held them to an almost religious view, erecting statues in their honor and ascribing them with legendary status. This stems from the Steefs having once been their protectors. One tribe of Grubbs believed their Steef Guardian to have been killed by a "demon" called Sekto. History Golden Age Steefs used to be a proud people and would roam in herds. They took a liking to the tribal Grubbs who could barely defend themselves. Thus, some Steefs would protect their villages out of unknown respect. This can be seen within the various cave paintings the Grubbs made throughout Western Mudos, having a Steef being the hero and defending their land. This lead to the Grubbs spirituality increasing and praising the Steef warriors that protected them from the other hostile races such as the Clakkerz or Outlaws. Endangered species Steefs had become a favored game animal for hunters from Oddworld's industrial races, which put Steefs in danger of extinction. They used to roam in herds until their near extinction, with only a few known to remain. While high-valued prices are a factor contributing to their near extinction, the biggest threat is the greed and insanity of an evil Octigi named Sekto. Sekto has found a certain personal or financial value in Steefs and has given high rewards to hunters who can bring him the head of one. By the events of Stranger's Wrath, his Steef head collection is the largest of all Steef trophies rooms. Stranger's Wrath By the events of Stranger's Wrath, Steefs are a near extinct breed, with only a few remaining. One such Steef, Stranger, never truly deems himself to be a Steef, as he feels unfit to be one. He even seeks surgery to remove his back legs. This may be due to the fact that he has survivor's guilt from his brethern being cut down by the likes of Industrialist races. However, he finally embraces his kind when he destroys the dam built by Sekto and once again refilling the Mongo River to its original amount. This fulfills the ancient Grubb prophecy, and any remaining Steefs need to worry less of being hunted on account of Sekto's banishment. Notable Steefs * Stranger * Olden Steef Trivia The name Steef is a pun of the name Steve or Steed. Appearances *''Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath (First Appearance)'' *''Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath HD'' Gallery steef_cave_art_by_owifreak-d4b1xde_inverted_colors.png|Native grubb rock art of steef Mongo River Concept Art 2.png|Steef watching over the Mongo River as the foundations for the Sekto Springs Dam is near completion. Steef Wanted Poster.jpg|A Wanted Poster for a Steef Head offered at the Bounty Store within Buzzarton. Steef stranger.jpg|A Concept Art of Stranger using his Crossbow after embracing his Steef heritage. Steef Statue Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept Art of a Steef Statue that the Grubbs made within their temples. Concept for Steef Poses.jpg|Concept Art and Designs for Steef Poses for Stranger's Wrath with Notes. Steef Concept Art 1.jpg|Steef Facial Expressions Concept Art for Stranger's Wrath Category:Native Species Category:Species